ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Markalian
Well, here we go, the Markalians. If the PADD in "Hippocratic Oath" and the mentioning of the Markalian smuggling operation in the same episode are not enough to classify this species as Markalian, this whole page will have to be moved to Tarkalean. I haven't changed the articles about Asoth, Durg, Madrat and Regana Tosh yet to reflect their species, I'd rather wait with that, until we've decided what to do with this page. What about the Markalians on Ajilon Prime, Internment Camp 371 and in Sandrine's. Should I add them under "Unnamed Markalians"? All the other Markalians are very likely the same person/actor, he was seen on the promenade and in Quark's in many episodes, and he might even be Madrat. --Jörg 12:24, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *So, the unnamed species that's been chatted about lately does have a name. Well I don't think moving this page to Tarkalean would be nessessary. Also, the sections on the enterprise ones are kind funny, any reason not to put them in Unnamed Markalians? - AJHalliwell 12:55, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Alright, I guess, I'll just add remarks about the 4 Markalians being Markalian to their respective pages then and include the other 3 Markalians seen away from DS9 under "unnamed Markalians". I didn't add the two ENT Markalians to the unnamed ones, because I think, that at least the first one is Rigelian, because the dialog in the deleted scenes from "Broken Bow" really make it seem that way. The one from "The Seventh" might have a Rigelian mother and a Markalian father, however! ;-) --Jörg 13:10, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I say put'm in unnamed, and put a italicized note about it. If they were going to be Rigelian, it was changed later, as rigelians look very different. And we've overridden dialogue before. - AJHalliwell 13:43, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Do you think the list of unnamed Markalian's is long enough be moved to its own page? Jaf 13:42, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Maybe. But I am more interested, as I could not find any sort of reference on the page, where they were first identified on screen by name, and not just that, but in association with a face. I know with Tarkaleans we heard about them throughout 2 or 3 series before finally seeing them in ENT. --Alan del Beccio 03:48, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Regana Tosh's criminal record refers to him as a "Markalian national." It is in the first line of the paragraph on this image. It refers to him as "Jazmel Taborak" or something (pre-production name?, "alias"?). To quote using my poor eyesight: :::MARKALIAN LAW ENFORCEMENT INTERFACE ::: :::Biographical Database :::File 03-546-CK-800(??) :::Reservation(?) Lt. Cmdr. Worf :::Security Mainframe ::: :::Jazmel Taborak is a Markalian national. He :::is a known felon and should be considered :::dangerous. Taborak was convicted of '' :::''trafficking in jewels of sound(?) on '' :::''stardate 4585.X(?). He served a 3 year :::sentence at the XRa(?) Zaktkana(?) detention :::facility. **Don't quote me on any of that though, I think I need my vision re-checked.--Tim Thomason 04:04, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***UPDATE: I forgot to read his page, but I was pretty close. His pre-production name was "Jadwel Tarmak", the "stardate" was 4585,8 (i like mine better), and the detention facility was "Kar Zartkaar." The "Jewels of Sound" were spot on.--Tim Thomason 04:09, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Speculation? This part ::As there was no way out, the Markalian thief threw a mace-like weapon at Odo, thinking to knock the constable out that way. He didn't know however, that Odo was a Changeling and could just let the weapon pass through his face unharmed. seems speculative to me, but I've not seen the episode recently. Did Odo (or anyone) say the Markalian threw the mace because he didn't know Odo was a Changeling? (Also: the whole thing could be reworded, but I'm not going to touch it b/c I don't recall the facts.) 06:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC)